Small Wonders
by Blueladymare
Summary: Sequel to What will it take? Cam and Sweden have an unexpected realization, can they bond over they soon realize that to have a family, it takes alot of courage and strength, and perhaps a miracle.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Rating: T**

**I do not own Hetalia! **

**This is a sequal to What will it take?**

Cam walked down the hallway and sighed. She was going to meet the other countrys for the first time. She was a little scared but she placed a hand on the handle never the less. She was about to open it when the door burst open with two blond men fighting. "Huh?" Cam jumped back as quickly as she could. The men struggled with each other to get a punch in and the shorter blond with shorter air got a fist across the taller longer haired man.

"Hey!" Cam hollered having the two men stop and look at her properly. "Stop fighting...its not good...I hate it!" She hissed thinking about how Sweden and Denmark used to get into fights all the time. "You two arent countrys are you?" She asked tilting her head a bit, her ear length hair falling from under her hat. She had grown it out because Sweden said he would prefer her to wear it longer. Cam didnt know why...Sweden had a hard time showing affection to her even when she looked like a boy.

"Oh...I am England." The shorter blond smiled at her. Cam nodded and looked at the other man who smiled at her making her feel a little weirded out. "Bonjour, I am France." The man tried to take her hand and kiss it. Cam froze as he kissed it gently. Her eyes widened as he was thrown back as Sweden pushed him.

"Berwald!" Cam hollered at him. Sweden ignored her and hissed at France. "Don' touch 'er!" He spat and grabbed Cams hand and stormed off into the meeting room with Cam in tow.

After the meeting and after she met many of the countrys before she excused her self. She rushed past a few confused countrys with her hand on her mouth. Cam came to a stop seeing France waiting for her. "Oh mon cher...that Swede isnt here to hurt me is he?" France asked scowling. Cam shook her head. "France...please move...I need to use the restroom." She said. France shook his head and advanced on her.

Cam warned him, before he knew what happened Cam was hurling her breakfest on Frances shoes. "Fuck! What the hell woman?" He screamed as he shook his vomit ladened shoes. Sweden and Finland came out to see what was wrong along with everyone else. "Oh look she spewed at your face frog!" England laughed at France who shot him a dirty look.

Sweden knelt beside Cam and put an arm over her. She was shaking with emberssment. "Im sorry..." She cried quitely. Berwald pulled her into a hug and led her out the building were France and England were fighting again. "Im sorry...you dont have to take me away Berwald...you should stay..." Berwald shook his head and helped her into the car and started off.

"'M takin' you to the docs..." He said as they drove Cam sighed when she saw the large white hospital building. "Berwald...its okay...Im sure its just the flu...I mean...theres nothing wrong with my country...even how small it is..." She frowned. Sweden was always way to over protective of her, she remembered one time she had sprained her ankle bad, and he took care of her the whole week cooking for her, helping her with baths...Cam blushed as she remembered that. She would never forget that night...or any other for that matter.

Inside the hospital the doctor saw them immediatly and Cam sat up on the table. She hoped she wasnt too sick to work...her country was working on solving a food crisis as it was so small. She hoped one day she could take Sweden and Finland to her country...it was very beautiful...

The doctor had taken her blood and Cam was almost asleep from boredom with Sweden holding her hand. He rarely showed public affection towards her like that. She knew he wasnt to sure about being with a woman, but he tried...Cam knew he tried really hard...and she loved him for that.

The doctor came back and smiled at them. "Oh you should be happy!" He smiled and Cam and Sweden looked at each other. "Happy?" Cam asked. "Yes, your expecting!" The doctor gave a peice of paper to Sweden. He frowned and stood up..."Im leaving..." He whispered and Cam grabbed at him. "Wait." "No! Just...let me think for a while." He said before leaving Cam with a confused doctor.

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me how I did ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia!**

Cam wiped her eyes and walked down the sidewalk pulling her coat closer around her body. How could Sweden just leave her? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and she bit her lip. She had to talk to someone, preferably her closest friend almost brother, Finland.

"Damn...thats amazing Su-san!" Cam heard Finlands voice through the door as she walked up to the house. She heard Sweden grunt in reply. "I can be the Uncle right?" Finlands voice sounded excited.

Cam knocked on the door and held her breath. She heard shuffling and the door opened to reveal a tired looking Finland. "Cammie!" He screamed and hugged her before pulling away a shocked look on his face. "Oh! I have to be careful!" He reminded himself.

"Its okay Finland." Cam smiled and looked around for Sweden. Finland looked at her sadly and nodded his head towards the guest bedroom door. Cam smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before opening the door to see Sweden sitting on the bed.

His eyes were red, telling Cam that he had been crying and his glasses lay on the bed. "Berwald?" She whispered gently. He looked up suddenly and gasped. "I'm sorry!" Cam said seeing the panicked look on his face, which scared her, Berwald never showed emotion like that...

"No...'M sorry...'Tis mah f'lt." He whispered sadly. Cam sat next to him and he flinched as she placed a hand on his face.

"Dont you want the child?" She asked gently worry in her eyes. Sweden looked over at her and nodded his head. "Then what is it?" Cam asked him gently.

"Wh't if 'e dont like meh? Wh't if 'e is d'sgusted by meh?" Sweden asked crying a bit. Cam placed a gentle hand on his face and brought it close.

"You think just because you are still in love with another man?" Cam said and Swedens eyes widened in shock, Cam just chuckled a bit. "You dont think I notice how you look at him when you think Im not looking?" She asked. She pulled his head back up as he looked down at the floor in shame.

Cam kissed his cheek and smiled. "Berwald...tell me...do you still wish you were with him?" She asked biting her lip. She would let him go if his heart was longing for Finland...there wasnt anything she could do.

"No." Sweden whispered and Cam smiled. "'M gonna stay."

"Good." Cam smiled.

"Where you want this Cam?" Finland asked as he had a large box in his hands. "Over there?" He asked.

Cam nodded and put down the last box she had been carrying. The house that Sweden and her had just moved into was a small house, but it had three stories and a large yard. Sweden grabbed the box she had just set down and gave her a disapproving look.

"Ya sh'ldnt be handl'n this w'th the babe." He said picking it up and taking it to the bedroom on the second floor. Finland giggled and Cam twirled around to stare at him.

"Whats so funny?" Cam asked rolling her eyes.

"Aw, he cares so much about you!" Finland giggled and smiled as Sweden came back down the stairs. "I should stay for a while, help you unpack?" Finland smiled sweetly.

"No...we don need h'lp." Sweden mumbled and Finland nodded before saying good bye.

"Berwald...that wasnt nice..." Cam whined and watched her friend leave before she was pulled into a kiss. Cam wrapped her arms around Sweden as he led her to the bedroom and their makeshift bed.

**Sorry for short chapter, Im still trying to think upa good plot, if you guys have any ideas tell me ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own hetalia**

**Warnings: Mild Suggestive Material**

**Rating: T**

**Please review! Thanks to everyone! Sorry for the wait!**

Cam woke up the next morning with Berwalds arm over her waist and him snoring softly next to her. She rolled over in his arms and snuggled closer to his chest staring into his sleeping face. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep, with out his normal glare like face.

Cam grabbed his head in her hands and kissed his lips gently. He groaned and blinked his eyes open, nearly jumping back seeing Cam's face in his. She grabbed onto him as he fell off the bed, both tumbling to the floor.

Cam quickly stammered an apology for waking him and Berwald sighed rubbing his eyes and sat up, Cam still in his lap hugging him and apologizing still. "Cam...Is 'kay." He mumbled and grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and shoved them on his face.

Cam quickly got off him so he could stand up. He placed the blanket back on the bed and grabbed some clean clothes, slipping them on. Cam quickly followed suit and picked up their dirty clothes that had been thrown to the floor the night before.

She took them down to the wash basin and starting cleaning them to dry later, since it seemed like it would be a nice day. She finished quickly and took them out to the clothesline before placing them to dry.

Cam came back in to the house to see Berwald on the floor going through a few boxes. She sat down across from him, tucking her legs underneath her body as she looked at what he was doing. Berwald seemed to be in a deep concentration as he sorted through the box of tools that he would often use to build things.

"I like when you build things Berwald." Cam said gently. Berwald's lips twitched a little upward so fast that if anyone else wouldnt of seen it, but Cam knew it was his rare and sweet smile trying to form. Cam leaned forward and capture his lips softly against hers.

After a few minutes of soft kisses the couple broke apart when someone knocked on their door. Cam got up to get it and Berwald went back to what he was doing. Cam opened the door to see Finland grinning at her. "Hey Cam! Can I come in?" Cam nodded and let him in.

"Thanks!" He giggled and hugged her. "How is everything?" He asked as if he didnt just see her the day before. "Hows Su-san doing?" Finland asked.

"Everything is fine, and Berwald is fine too. Hes unpacking right now." Cam replied leading Finland to the room where Berwald was still looking through the box.

"What are you looking for?" Cam asked. Berwald wrinkled his nose and sighed.

"H'mmer 'n N'ils." He said frowning looking at the shelf he was suposed to be putting up on the wall. Cam sighed too and looked through another box and found a hammer and a few nails for Berwald. "Hm? Oh...th'nks." He said before getting to work in the shelf.

"Hey, Su-san, can I take Cam out later for a little shopping outing? A few of the other countrys want to take her baby shopping." Cam looked in shock at Finland who giggled. "Oh come on! All the girls pretty much knew that you were with child, Hungary was the one who brought it up about you having morning sickness." Cam only shook her head in defeat. Nothing could get past the sharp eye of the Hungarian woman.

"Ya d'n need t' ask meh." Berwald said. "J'st ask Cam." Finland smiled.

"Well I didnt want to take her away tonight if you two were planning anything special." Finland winked at Cam who turned bright red.

"Finny!" Cam whined blushing.

"No, ah need t' rest up 'fter l'st n'ght." Berwald said matter of factly. Cam gaped at him and Finland tried to hold in a fit of giggles. Cam hit him on the back, Berwald chuckled some.

"Well we will come by and pick you up later!" Finland said hugging Cam.

"Wait your going?" Cam asked shocked.

"Well yeah, me and Norway are coming!" Finland exclaimed, Berwald stiffened and drew Cam into a protective hug. Finland sighed. "No, Denmark isnt going to be there." Cam looked confused for a second.

"Oh thats right you dont know! Norway and Denmark are going out!" Finland laughed. "They make an odd couple, but Norway swears it works. Plus Norway can get Denmark to behave."

"Ah st'll d'n trust h'm." Berwald hissed. Cam understood his concern, most of the scars on his body were from Denmarks violent ways.

Cam smile and kissed Berwald. "It'll be okay. I'll be fine." She whispered and Berwald nodded. "Oh Finny, would you like some lunch?" She asked and Finland nodded eagerly, Cam ran off to cook.

"Berwald..." Finland said after Cam had disapeared. Berwald simply grunted. "Have you thought about proposing to her yet?" He asked and from the way Berwald froze he realized that the large Swede hadnt. "Just a thought." Finland said before walking off.

Berwald frowned and thought for a while. Perhaps Finland was right. He wanted to propose to Cam...but he just didnt know how...He sighed and decided to have lunch.


	4. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
